


Tales of a Princess and a White Wolf

by MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Askbox Fic, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, winterprincess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin/pseuds/MarvelousAvengfulSlytherin
Summary: Tales about a princess and a white wolf with a metal arm.“kiss me like i am the center point of gravity and you are falling into me like my soul is the focal point of yours.”― Rupi Kaur, Milk and Honey





	1. Promises, Promises (That Will Eventually Break)

_Prompt #1: "It's time for me to go."_

_"Promise me. Promise me, White Wolf that you will come back. That you will come back to me."_

* * *

 

The sound of war was coming, Shuri knew that the moment she walked towards her lab doors and into his arms. T'Challa told her that when the Avengers were coming and that something horrible will be on their doorstep soon. She knew that, T'Challa knew that, Okoye knew that and so did Bucky. Now that something was here, that something was Thanos, with an army, ready to destroy anything or anyone that got in his way of getting the mind stone.

 

"It's time for me to go." His voice was soft, brushing against her shoulder. It was selfish of her not wanting him to go, not wanting anyone to go and fight. She didn't know the outcome of this, she couldn't analyze it or save it with vibranium.

 

They stood there hugging each other, unwilling to let go of one another for what may be the last time. She didn't want to think about that.

 

" _Promise me_. _Promise me, James that you will come back home. That you will come back to me._ " Her voice was shaking, her heart beating like it was about to crash out of her chest. His cerulean blue eyes looked pained yet full of love and concern. Shuri placed a hand on his cheek while he took her other hand his hand.

 

 _Bast, protect them all please._ She silently pleaded with the goddess to make sure they came back to her in one piece.

 

The sound of war was among them but as Bucky placed a kiss on her lips, it felt like this would be it. It was the end of the world for them and it felt like this would be the last time they would see one another. 

 

She had to have hope, that they would return.

 

_(Oh, what a fool she was to believe in that.)_

 

She was a fool.

 

They could only look at her as she ran towards the group entering her broken lab. Her eyes searching for familiar figures.

 

T'Challa. Okoye. Ayo. James.

 

She saw M'Baku, Okoye and Ayo with bruises and shock written on their faces. It was on everyones faces as they stood there looking at one another with dazed or shell-shocked expressions. Okoye had tears in her eyes as she looked at her.

 

Shuri's gut twisted.

 

Two people weren't here, _T'Challa and James._

 

It all came crashing down like a tidal wave, drowning her instantly as air left her lungs. Hope was a cruel mistress and so was reality.

 

" _No."_ Her voice let out a sob as Okoye ran over to the princess and held her as Shuri let out a scream-filled sob that pierced the room. It was a scream that held words not uttered to the people in the room and to the people who were gone. Okoye held her tightly as Shuri kept repeating the same word over and over.

 

"No... no... no...NO"

 

She didn't want to believe it, that at any moment they would come in dragging one another through her lab doors. Scratched up, bruised but still alive.

 

Instead, they did not walk through her doors, they were gone. 

 

(Didn't she know that this was the end of the world? There would be losses after all.)

 

" _Promise me."_

_"I promise."_


	2. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Can you make a post infinity war fluff scene between them...
> 
> I sure can! Here ya go Minaa and thanks for the prompt!
> 
> :3

 

They were all alive.

 

Shuri wanted to cry as T'Challa hugged her. "As you can see I am still alive." Shuri let out a teary laugh that made her older brother hug her tighter. She let him go as Nakia cried out his name. She saw them embrace, with Nakia during her head, practically shaking.

 

Her eyes roamed, trying to find _him_.

 

White Wolf.

 

James Barnes.

 

She finally spotted him, he looked the same as the day he left to go fight for Wakanda against Thanos' army. Couple of scratches but he was still breathing. He was here.

 

Bucky didn't even hear her until he was knocked on the ground with her on top of him. Her face was tear-streaked but a smile gracing her lips. "Shuri?" His voice was filled with concern, even though he literally came back from the dead. Shuri wanted to laugh, cry and she probably did all those in front of this man. She couldn't speak instead she kissed him, cutting off whatever questions he had. It was one filled with passion, longing and relief that he was back. That he came back to her. 

 

They pulled away, getting air even though neither one of them wanted that kiss to end. Tears were still falling down her face as Bucky sat on the ground holding Shuri in his arms. Everyone around them held on to their loved ones and so did they. Shuri sniffed as the reality of losing him still felt heavy on her. She felt like he would disappear again if she let go of him.

 

But he was here.

 

_He was home._

 

"Hey." His voice was a whisper. "I'm here. I'm not going _anywhere_ princess."

 

"I would hope not White Wolf." she teased even as another wave of tears fell. It came out a whisper only for his ears. He leaned closer, closing the gap between them.

 

The kiss was softer but with just as much love as the last one.

 

 There would be more of those but for now, this would be alright.

 

_They would be alright._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluffy and short... here ya go folks! Hope you enjoy it and much thanks for the kudos!
> 
> As I said before, please send in your prompts and I'll me more than happy to write them! :3


	3. Green Eyes Don't Look Good On You Princess Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A jealous bucky... He love her secretly and think she does not love him or she has not feeling for him... Same for Shuri and she decide to make him jealous... requested by Minaa (Thanks for the prompt) 
> 
> I decided to do Jealous!Shuri cause it seems more fun with Oblivious!Bucky, this will be a two part.

She wasn't jealous, not one bit. _Honestly_.

 

_Why would Shuri be jealous of the way he looked at other women?_

 

_Why would she care that he sees her as a friend?_

 

_Why would she care about any of this?_

 

She _didn't_.

 

But the truth was, she _did_ care.

 

Shuri cared about the fact that she loved Bucky. She cared for him, saw him in his most weakened and strongest moments during his time in Wakanda. She was hopelessly, head over heels in-love with this man and the latter probably didn't share her feelings. He probably didn't even know.

 

She knew that there would some sort of outrage for the princess to love this white man. She could already hear the elders screeching in the distance about traditions. Shuri knew that her brother and mother would just want her to be happy, if it was with someone who wasn't from Wakanda but had the family's respect then that person would be a deal breaker in their eyes. It would be a rebellion against the long standing traditions of her country but she'd do it for the price of love.

 

Anytime she stood near him or talked to him it felt like a tornado of butterflies in her stomach. She didn't stumble over her words, keeping a fun, teasing demeanor around him but the butterflies would always be there.

 

They were friends but she wanted it to be more. Even as people pushed for the princess to start courting, she refused. Stubborness would be her doom, they whispered. So let it, this _green-eyed monster_ was already the end of her. This monster that raged, clawed at her insides whenever someone joked about Bucky finding someone in Wakanda or if he's gotten around to dating someone. It would eat at her from the inside of her heart when Sam, Steve or Scott tried to set Bucky with someone, knowing that it should be her. But it wasn't and it may never be.

 

Shuri knew that the looks she would send towards Bucky was well known among her inner-circle. Nakia simply smiled at her while her brother just shot her amusing looks at her.

 

She sat on her bed when a knock on her door appeared. Opening it, she found her mother standing under the doorway. She entered the room and sat down on the bed, Shuri sat down next to her. "I see the way you look at him." Shuri instantly froze. She was going to kill T'Challa and make it look like an accident. As if reading her mind Ramonda continued, "You make it obvious Shuri."

 

_Oh._

 

"Are you disappointed?" Shuri held her breath awaiting her mother's answer.

 

_Was she disappointed that she chose someone lower in her ranks?_

 

_Someone not from Wakanda?_

 

"No." Shuri's eyes widened with surprise which Ramonda smiled at. "I want you to be happy Shuri. I do not, however like seeing you torture yourself." Her brain went into overdrive.

 

How did her mother know? Was she that pathetically obvious about her crush? Who the hell knows besides her family and Nakia? Did the Avengers know? 

 

Oh, god did Bucky _notice_?

 

Jealousy turned into embarrassment over the fact that her mother knew about her crush on White Wolf.

 

Ramona merely laughed, patting her daughter's hand. "You should tell him." Shuri opened her mouth but stopped when her mother's hand rose up. "I mean it. Tell him before it's too late. You are a genius after all, you'll figure it out."

 

"I don't think I can mama." Ramonda hummed while still holding her daughters hand. "If you don't tell him, you won't get another chance. Do not do this to yourself Shuri."

 

She knew that her mother had a point. Even if it went bad and they decided to be friends, she wouldn't have known until she tried.

 

"Okay." 

 

She will do this. 

 

She had to get rid of the green eyed monster.

 

She had to tell Bucky before it was too late. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send in your prompts folks! :3 :3
> 
> Thanks for the love with these stories! <3


	4. Green Eyes Don't Look Good On You Princess Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A jealous bucky... He love her secretly and think she does not love him or she has not feeling for him... Same for Shuri and she decide to make him jealous... requested by Minaa I decided to do Jealous!Shuri cause it seems more fun with Oblivious!Bucky
> 
> Oblivious Bucky find out about Shuri's feelings for him in part 2!

Bucky didn't know that the princess of Wakanda, the person who practically helped him back into civilization was in love with him. He didn't know that Shuri looked at him, with so many emotions in her eyes. That she held this green eyed monster in her heart overtime someone asked Bucky is he was in the 'dating scene' either in Wakanda or in the team.

 

He didn't know... _Until now._

 

"She loves you."

 

He had to blink twice before making sure he heard that right. _"Who?"_ He looked skeptically at Natasha, who was perched on Steve's lap reading a book while Steve doodled something.

 

"Shuri, Princess of Wakanda. Super genius that practically saved your ancient ass." The redhead said in a deadpanned tone. His mouth was still open in disbelief. "I think you broke him Romanoff." Sam told the spy.

 

She was in love with him. Shuri, the princess of Wakanda, genius who supervised the tech made in her country was in love with _him?_

 

Thoughts ran through Bucky's mind all at once.

 

Why would she chose him, he was just an ex-Hydra assassin.

 

(She loves you)

 

He was of lower rank than her.

 

_(She love you!)_

 

Bucky has always cared about Shuri. She was his friend, along with her older brother that helped him through the mess Hydra left in his brain. She teased him about his hair while he teased her about how much memes she could quote in one day. Now here he was oblivious to the fact that Shuri loved him.

 

Bucky was snapped out of his thought by the ringing of the kimodo beads that was on his left wrist. It was a message from Shuri, she wanted him to meet in her lab for a check up on his arm. After agreeing Bucky got up and left to go see the princess. He heard Natasha make one final call from behind.

 

"Good luck old man!"

 

The first thing he noticed when he stepped through the lab doors was her demeanor. She was nervous, as if something might happen at any moment. As if she was thinking something bad might happen with him here.

 

She mustered a smile to which he returned wholeheartedly. They were alone and Bucky swore he heard her mutter something.

 

"You okay?" That seemed to be words that broke whatever curse was on Shuri. She looked at him, determination flashed in her eyes, but underneath it Bucky could still see the lingering anxiety.

 

"I love you." His heart seemed to flip at those words. She looked into his eyes waiting for something-for rejection or a confirmation back to her. 

 

That he loved her. 

 

He did love her. 

 

Bucky was close to her, he could feel her breath on him. He could see hope in her brown eyes. 

 

It was a soft kiss, one that held promise for them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his hand on her back while the other entangled in her hair. 

 

A cough broke out behind them, making them part very quickly from the position they were in. Standing in the doorway was Queen Ramonda with an amused smile on her face. Shuri buried herself in Bucky's chest groaning softly as Bucky chuckled from embarrassment. 

 

" _I told you._ " 

 

"Mother!" The princess groaned. Ramonda turned and walked away laughing softly that it echoed down the hall. 

 

"So" He could hear the beginning of a tease in her voice. "Do you love me?" Shuri had a vivacious smile directed at him and he wouldn't be surprised that he had the same smile on his face as well. But there was still that anxiety that this could all be a dream, but it wasn't. Not to him. 

 

"I love you too princess." He did, he really did. 

 

Shuri kissed him once more.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished the request that Minaa sent in. Again thank you so much for the prompt!!! 
> 
> Please send any your prompts and I'll be happy to write them out. Thanks all for the kind words about the stories guys, really appreciate them! :3


	5. Let me show you (how much I love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #5: Can you do post-BP pre IW angsty seemingly one sided adoration? Maybe Bucky doesn't feel good enough until Shuri shows him otherwise ? requested by Sil
> 
> You got it! :3

He chose her and it was before the end of the world. They fell in love and it still felt to good to be true for Bucky, that the princess loved him. He couldn't offer her anything, he was just a war-torn ex-assassin that Hydra used for decades. He could hurt someone with or without his metal arm. She joked that White Wolf sounded cuddlier than Winter Soldier then again anything sounds better than Winter Soldier.

 

The first time they kissed, it was on one of the balconies in the palace. He knew that he cared, loved her more than just a friend. They kept it going, getting amused glances from T'Challa, the Dora Milaje and even Nakia. It still felt like a dream, was if in any moment that he would be back under Hydra's grasps once more.

 

He was _old, an ancient ghost_.

 

He was an old man with a metal arm, with a broken mind that was healing.

 

She deserved someone better than him.

 

Someone _whole and unbroken_.

 

 _Someone that wasn't him_.

 

Bucky avoided her for days. He was silent, distance and Shuri was concerned about him. He avoided her looks of concern and worry. He avoided her for two days until she cornered him at his hut.

 

Shuri walked up to the hut. The man in question was oblivious of her presence, standing by his hut gazing out into the horizon. He had no idea she was here. "Bucky?" His attention snapped towards the princess. Her eyes were on him, analyzing him with worry. Bucky looked startled to see her here. She placed her hands on her hips. She was frustrated, concerned and just flat out confused for what this man was doing. 

 

Why was he shutting everyone out?

 

Why was he shutting  _her_ out?

 

It stayed silent, just the two of them with the Wakandan sky as their verdict. "Bucky." It was laced with frustration. Fustration towards him. "Why have you been avoiding us? Avoding me?" Her lips were pursed, ready to counter attack anything he said. 

 

"You deserve someone better than me." Those words instantly answered her questions. _"What?"_ Shuri blinked in shock as Bucky continued. "You deserve someone that isn't broken. Like a prince with a status, not..." His words faltered as he raked his fingers through his hair, as if he was about to pull it out. 

 

Shuri wanted to shake this man until he came to his sense. She wanted to yell, tear her hair out, just anything for Bucky to see that Shuri did not believe his words. That she cared for him.

 

_Didn't he see that she loved him?_

 

_That she saw him as someone worthy of being with her?_

 

 _That he was someone that deserved her?_  

 

She looked at, seeing those cerulean blue eyes filled with compassion, pain and longing to be with her. Shuri, in that moment walked closer to him, pulled his shirt and kissed him. When they broke the kiss, she had a wide smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

"I love you. None but you James. I chose you, even with your faults, I still love you. Always."   She kissed him just for him to get the idea and he did, by the way he wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

She knew that Bucky would still have his doubts but Shuri would be there to pull him back from those doubts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Hope you guys like it. Also, I'll be getting to some of the prompts and other's I came up with her and there. It'll be taking a bit long cause I got finals week around the corner but there will be more, I promise!!


	6. Blame It On The Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #6 : "Blame it on the goat"

When Bucky was given the plot of land that now had his hut and goats, he thought it would be a nice place to live quietly and it was. He had three goats with him, Eshe, the baby, Oni, the mom and Ode, the oldest sister. They were lovable goats, especially Eshe the baby, who always stayed at Bucky's side wherever he went around. She trotted around his feet, chewing at his robes to get his attention when he was doing his work on the little farm he had. The other person who always made Eshe bleat in excitement was Shuri. The little goat would always leave Bucky's side to run towards the princess. Bucky would swear that Eshe would always stick by Shuri's sides making him take notice of the young woman.

 

Bucky knew that he shouldn't love her, she was a royal and he was just... Bucky. But he did care for her and even if she didn't share the same feelings that he had towards her, Bucky knew that having a friend like her would be just as fine. Even though it would probably break his heart.

 

He was always greeted by Shuri or T'Challa whenever they visited his hut. He could always tell it was Shuri when Eshe left his side, quickly running towards the princess. 

 

"One of these days, I'm going to get custody of Eshe and she'll live happily with me." Shuri called out to him. Bucky merely rolled his eyes. "Good luck, she likes to eat everything in sight." 

 

"I'll take that challenge." She hoisted Eshe into her arms, the goat cuddling into her arms. 

 

They left the goats to tend to their food but Eshe was still in Shuri's arms as they sat on the near the hut on blocks of hay. Eshe instantly got up from Shuri's arms and went on Bucky's lap. After awhile, she jumped off his lap and decided to trot back to the food. 

 

"I swear she's trying to do something." Bucky muttered. Call it paranoia or just gut feelings but he knew that Eshe always put him an Shuri together whenever the latter came to visit him. Shuri snorted. "Blaming it on the goat, really White Wolf?" 

 

He merely shrugged. Shuri shook her head at him. 

 

 

It would be a few days until Shuri came by once again. He missed having her around but he knew that she had a kingdom to help rule, she was a princess after all. Oni, had Ode and Eshe all asleep by the tree, where the shade cooled them down. Bucky on the other hand was taking a deserving nap himself, on the hammock by the goats. 

 

He didn't hear the car pull up nor the footsteps that approached him, what he did hear was Shuri. 

 

"You look like Sleeping Beauty, especially with the hair." She ran her fingers through his hair. He wanted to open his eyes but was scared that is he did, she'd take it all back. So he continued to feign sleep and let her talk. "It'd be strange if you woke up by now, after I told you how much I love you. Maybe you won't see me as much as just a friend but here I am telling you something that you won't even know let alone remember."

 

She let her fingers fall to his metal arm, the one she designed and constructed. As Shuri's fingers got to his hand, he closed his metal fingers around her hand. Bucky slowly, dramatically opened his eyes and saw the shocked look on Shuri's face.

 

"You-you" She stuttered. " _WHITE WOLF_."

 

In that moment,  Shuri tackled him making both of them fall to the ground. The goats bleated, annoyed from being disturbed from their sleep as Shuri and Bucky rolled on the dirt floor. He was laughing as Shuri kept smacking his chest. 

 

"You were awake this whole time!" Bucky laughed in response which made Shuri hit him once more. Her cheeks turned red at the realization that Bucky must have heard everything she told him. She sat herself up, sitting on the dirt floor and Bucky did so as well. "If it makes you feel any better, at least Eshe was right."

 

Bucky swooped in and kissed her. It ended when they heard a loud bleat. They turned and saw Eshe butting her head at Bucky's legs trying to get one of them to pay attention. Shuri laughed, stroking Eshe's fur as the little goat finally got their attention. 

 

"I told you the goat was up to something." 

 

"Are you really going to blame the baby goat Bucky?"

 

"Nope, I'll thank them later." 

 

She saw him smile as he kissed her again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with a little fluffy story, hope you guys like it! More stories come soon!!! :3


	7. Ashes and Love Are That's Left For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #7: Before Bucky go... Before Bucky have to leave for the battle, Shuri tells to him to be careful and then he turns around and walks up to her, he pauses before kissing her... Afterwards he whispers he will back and they confess their love... Requested by Minaa. 
> 
> Thank you once again!

Before he left, Bucky poured his heart out. He did not know if he would see her after the battle but she needed to hear this. Everyone walked away, out to meet Thanos' army at the borders of Wakanda, he walked towards the princess.

 

Her eyes, as he got closer, was a mixture of fear and worry. It must have been the exact same look in his eyes as well.

 

He cared for Shuri.

 

He loved her. James Barnes was in love with Shuri.

 

When she saw him, it spilled out. "Please be careful out there." There was a trace of her, a tease but it did not drown out the fears. "I worked to hard for that arm of yours to be blasted away."

 

"I won't. I promise. I promise to come back and let you work on it when it gets beaten up." He teased at her which drew a smile at her.

 

He wished there was enough time to tell her but there wasn't. Bucky wished there was time to tell Shuri all these thoughts, about how he makes her laugh, how he wishes he could just take away her worries and wishes that Thanos can just piss off. There probably would only be this chance for Bucky and he wasn't going to throw it away at brink of the world possibly ending.

 

So, he looked into her eyes before pulling her close and kissing her softly.

 

For a moment he thought he was going to be pushed away, told that those feelings weren't mutual but Shuri wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss, trying to make it last a little longer. Just a little bit more before everything went to hell. 

 

They stayed like for awhile until they knew it was time for him to go. He knew it in his bones that is was time to march off to war. 

 

"I'll be back before you even notice." Bucky tried to smile to dissuade the fears that were trying to swallow him. Shuri tried to hold back tears but was failing. "I love you Bucky."

 

"I love you too Shuri." He whispered to her. "I'll be back." 

 

He would hold that promise to his princess. He would hold onto that promise until his last breath.

 

Bucky Barnes escaped death once, he can escape it again. 

 

He _will_ escape it. 

 

He was disappearing, turning into ashes as he looked at Steve in confusion. As he took his last breath, Bucky wished he had more time with Steve, more time in Wakanda, with T'Challa and Shuri. _He wanted to laugh at the irony-that he could escape Mistress Death._ As Bucky turned to ash, his only thought was that he broke his promise to Shuri.

 

_He broke it._

 

_(He disappeared into ashes and he swore Mistress Death whispered, "Fool.")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got sad/angsty at the end... I'm sorry.


	8. Bucky's Little Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #8: I would love one where Bucky and Shuri have a baby. They can be married or not married, but I would love to see a baby! Requested by Angerl_Baby01  
> Thanks for the prompt! Here it is, with a little twist I did. Hope you guys love it!

Little Eshe was White Wolf's baby. T'Challa would joke that he was now a father, something he grew somewhat fond of whenever Eshe curled up under the tree with him. She wasn't frightened of him, quiet the opposite, she was curious. Always butting his metal arm until he either payed attention, played with her or feed her.

 

Shuri was Eshe's second favorite person. If Bucky wouldn't pay attention to her it would be Shuri, whenever she visited the little goat would alway be in her arms. He would joke that Shuri only came to visit Eshe, something that she would neither confirm or deny. Shuri would always tell Bucky that she would get custody of Eshe and that the baby goat would live with her in the palace. Bucky shot back that Eshe would be more than happy to eat her pretty clothes and everything else in sight once the princess got custody.

 

Eshe trotted towards the two figures who were sound asleep on the hammock. A soft breeze rattled the leaves and barely disturbed the couple who were curled up in each other's arms. Eshe bleated softly once for either of their attention. She butted the hammock causing it to swing more. She bleated loudly, annoyed at the lack of attention.

 

The little goat was determined to get their attention. She backed up and jumped onto the hammock, her cloven hoof stepped onto Bucky's stomach waking the man up.

 

"Oof." He felt for cloven hooks on his stomach and saw Eshe's little face right in front of him. She bleated loudly waking up Shuri as well. She blinked a few times before she realized who woke them up.

 

"Eshe" Shuri laughed as the goat bleated once again and snuggled in between them. "You are a sneaky baby."

 

Bucky snorted making Shuri look at him. "You just figured that out." She stuck her tongue out at him.

 

Eshe butted her head on Bucky chest and he scratched her head making her happy that someone was giving her attention. "White Wolf and his baby goat." He groaned. "Not you too." Shuri laughed loudly. "It's true, you spoil Eshe as if she was your own. It's cute."

 

He shook his head as Eshe proved Shuri's point by claiming onto his stomach again and curled up on him. Maybe Shuri and T'Challa had a point. Maybe Eshe was like a child to him, he wouldn't deny it.

 

Eshe was fast asleep on him. Bucky knew he would have goat hair on his clothing but he didn't mind. 

 

"You can still take her home." He told Shuri. 

 

"Not a chance, she's happy here with you James." 

 

They got up, Bucky carrying Eshe to the hut. She jumped onto the ground as Bucky and Shuri decided to play with with the little goat. It was game of catch with a ball of hay that Bucky somehow molded. Shuri tried to get the secret out of him but he wouldn't budge. Eshe bleated as she tried to catch the ball whenever one of them threw it, which ended it up with two adults doubled over laughing at Eshe jumping to get the ball. They easily tired her out by the end of the day, Shuri taking a picture of the little goat curled up near her mother. 

 

This was normal for them. For Bucky, Shuri and little Eshe. 

 

This is tranquility for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from my cousin who has two cats, calls them her children. So, why not have Bucky and Shuri have little Eshe be their 'child'.


	9. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is she like?" 
> 
> Bucky tells Little Gamora about Shuri while in the Soul Realm.

Gamora touched his metal arm. It was cold and pretty, the golden lights twinkling the dusk setting of the world they were stuck in. Wherever that was. 

 

Is it metal, she'd ask him. Vibranium, he'd respond. 

 

He was never irritated or her endless curiosity. She was a child stuck with the mind of an adult assassin. Bucky decided that they would stop here for the night, surrounded by trees and plants. Bucky laid her on the floor to check for her injury. She had a deep stab wound on her leg, that was slowly bleeding, with dry blood surrounding the wound. Bucky whistled at the sight. 

 

"What'd ya do to your leg kid? Extreme kicks?" He joked. Gamora didn't say anything, she remembered the rush of air as she fell and the crush of her leg as some rocks stabbed into the flesh. She remembered the cracks of her bones and neck. She remembered everything. 

 

"Gamora?" Her eyes looked at Bucky's blue eyes. "Something like that." She said. He didn't push. Bucky already knew most of the stuff that Gamora told him, her family with the Guardians, her little sister Nebula and her 'father' Thanos. Instead of her, Gamora wanted to know more about Wakanda, the city and more about it. 

 

"Who's Shuri?" There was the rustle of the wind and Bucky's eyes growing sadly. "She means a lot to me." 

 

Gamora cocked her head, knowing Bucky wasn't going to bounce around an answer for her. Bucky seemed to know that, maybe it was n assassin thing between them. 

 

"You love her." Her voice went soft and Gamora knew she wasn't the only one to get ripped away from the person they loved. She could see the sadness start to creep upon her friend and decided to change that. "What is she like?" He smiled.

 

"Shuri is a genius, designed her brother's suite, some of the weapons and my arm. Always ready for the changes in her country, the good ones that will make her home stronger, she's hilarious, always tries to prank someone whenever she's not building something brilliant, she's a fighter, the Dora Milaje taught her and she's still learning. She's an amazing person." Describing her, Gamora could see herself getting along well with the princess of Wakanda. Gamora could even see Peter getting along with Shuri. 

 

It felt like the wind was knocked from her again.  _Peter._

 

"What was he like?" Her mind snapped to Bucky, who had a gentle smile on his face. "Or she?"

 

"He's called Star-Lord but his real name is Peter Quill." 

 

They wondered as the world they were in grew darker if they were ever going to see their loved ones. They didn't hold the answer, but Gamora did hold something close, akin to hope. 

 

For now, the assassins just _hoped_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! Well, I've always been back but I just have been stuck on ideas for this and when I finished "This Is No Place To Die" I got this little idea. Gave me feels while writing this. This can be read as a separate story or as a tie-in with 'This Is No Place To Die" 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys liked this! Please send in prompts and I'll try to get to them before I leave. Going on a trip to Mexico for three weeks so I'll be able to write but not post for awhile. But once I get back I will post!!! :3


	10. It Isn't Easy To Explain (Baby, I Love You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri remembers a simpler time, before everyone she loved disappeared. It was simpler and it wouldn't last. Post-Infinity Wars

_"Woa-oh,_ woa _-oh, oh, oh_

_Have I ever told you_

_How good it feels to hold you_

_It isn't easy to explain"_

 

"Your singing is terrible Bucky." Shuri's voice was filled with laughter towards the long-haired man whose voice was causing her to laugh. Bucky merely rolled his eyes and continued to finish the song, off-key. When he finished, he turned towards the princess who was smiling at him, humming the tune of the song. "Ye of little faith in me princess." 

 

They were at a stream, their legs dipped int the cool water and looked towards the dense jungles of Wakanda. Bucky would have to go back to his little hut where little Eshe and the other goats awaited their meals. Shuri, on the other hand, would go back to her brother, mother and the comfort of her home, the palace. 

 

But for now, the couple stayed in this comfortable silence in the beauty of nature. Shuri turned to look at Bucky, words that have been playing in her head but they stopped. Maybe the next day, or the day after, she would be able to tell him. She wouldn't get time after, they both would never get time. 

 

_"I love you."_

 

Everyone was gone.

 

Disappeared at the literal hand of Thanos. Everyone was gone, turned to ashes, seen by the eyes of their living comrades on the battlefield. 

 

Her dear brother was gone, Okoye was the one who broke the news as the general tried to hold back her own tears. 

 

Bucky was gone as well. It felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest and was stomped on. There were too many people in her lab, she needed to get out, needed air. Shuri walked out of her lab, leaving the Avengers and her people to talk while grief drowned them all, internally. 

 

As Shuri walked down the quiet hall, she started humming a tune through her own tears. Midway through it, she realized where she heard it. 

 

The memory of T'Challa teasing her and of Bucky singing, that song, the day at the river brought a wave of tears on the princess. She slumped down against the wall, to the cool floors. Sobs grew louder and then receded into silent weeping, echoing through the halls. 

 

As the tears finally stopped, Shuri. let out a watery chuckle to nobody but herself. Bucky did have a terrible singing voice and wherever he is, beyond the plains of the Earth, he must have been telling her the same thing he told her that day at the river. But Shuri clearly remembered the words that she couldn't utter towards him.

 

" _I love you, Bucky Barnes._ "

 

Somewhere, in the morning dusk, a man with a metal arm kept a close watch at Peter Parker and Gamora, the latter of the two fast asleep. The other Avengers, the ones that were seemingly transported into god knows where scattered around awake or in fitful sleep. 

 

He was wide awake. Memories kept him up, almost like a plague on his mind. Bucky looked at the night sky, remembering his friend, the person that healed his mind and later on, fell in love. In the quiet of the night, he whispered to the stars, hoping somehow that his words would somehow make their way to Shuri. 

" _I love you._ "

* * *

 

 

_"And though I'm really trying_

_I think I may start crying_

_My heart can't wait another day_

_When you kiss me, I've just got to say_

 

_Come on baby_

_(Baby, I love you)_

_Oh-ee baby_

_Baby, I love only you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst everywhere folks! It got sad, but hey there's music! Again, apologies over the sadness and I hope you liked the story, remember to leave a comment or kudos!
> 
> Also, I don't own the Ronettes song, Baby, I Love You. Good song, I recommend hearing it while reading it or just listening for the hell of it. 
> 
> Remember to send me your AU's prompts or random prompts for WinterPrincess!! I'll be more than happily take a crack at them!  
> :3


	11. Sleep Is For The Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky just wants to sleep, Shuri asks the most important question.

Bucky's eyes were finally drifting to sleep when an arm slapped him on his face. Startled, Bucky jerked up and saw the bright eyes of Shuri, who was wide-awake. The man, whose sleep was ruined suppressed a groan. He knew that look from Shuri, it only meant questions. 

 

"Do you think sleep is for the weak?" Shuri said, in an excited whisper to her boyfriend. The boyfriend in question was preparing an escape plan for the hall, where maybe he could sleep without any interruptions. Sadly, it wouldn't be the case for him as Shuri poked him to get his attention once again. 

 

Bucky scrubbed his face from the lack of sleep and the wonder on how Shuri survived  _without_ sleep. "Not sure." He yawned. "I love you, so let's sleep on the question Shuri," Bucky told her, hoping it would convince her to sleep. It was a fruitless attempt on the sleep-deprived man. 

 

"So, you prove my point then?" 

 

Was she? Oh, she definitely was, Bucky knew her too well and he was not about to suddenly lose to her. No matter how much his mind screamed, "Sleep!" 

 

"I'm not going to answer your question princess." There, he was neutral. Bucky was not about to go jump into Shuri's little sleepless war, no matter how much she would try to drag him into it. Shuri poked him once again. "So, with your neutral question, you think sleep is for the weak?" 

 

Well, that backfired. 

 

"Shuri, sleep isn't for the weak." He paused to let out another yawn. "If it was, then I would be called weak and since I want to go to sleep, I'll be known as weak. Good night!" His tone was faux cheerful with a hint of 'please let me close my eyes now'. 

 

She sighed and shuffled around in bed. Bucky perked up, hoping that was some sort of sign that she would finally, finally go to sleep. If she went to sleep, then there would be no questions and then Bucky would finally go to sleep. It was a win-win for him. 

 

It was quiet and the sweet embrace of sleep made its way to Bucky Barnes. He let out a sigh of relief as he would finally sleep and he hoped Shuri got a good night sleep as well. It only felt like a few minutes passed, maybe it was actually hours until someone poked him on his side. He knew exactly who it was. He opened his eyes, sleep still surrounding him as he looked at Shuri. Bucky knew instantly what she would ask and instead turned around and placed his pillow on top of his head, like a child not willing to go to school.  

 

"So you agree with me." She said. "That _sleep is for the weak?_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the people who love and read this need a break from the angst train, so we are making a detour to FLUFF-CUTE STATION!! Hope you guys loved this cute story!! 
> 
> Remember to leave a comment or kudos and to leave a prompt idea if you want. I'll be more than happy to write it out!!!


	12. Captain America, The Romantic Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve thinks Bucky and Shuri would be a good match, so he tries to set them up. Nakia is all in for the plan, T'Challa tries to tell them the truth but they won't listen while Natasha is just amused.
> 
> The couple in question... are very confused.

Steve saw that Wakanda changed Bucky for the better. He was resting, which is what his old friend needed but he saw that some hints of the old Bucky were still there. One of them being a flirt with the princess of Wakanda. But it was a different type of flirting Steve saw.

 

He was shy but in awe of what the young genius of Wakanda could do. His eyes sparkled whenever Shuri was mentioned or if she was in the room.  _Oh, he's got it bad._ Steve wanted to do something but he did not want to offend his new friend, so he gathered the people that could help him, Nakia, T'Challa and Natasha. 

 

Steve explained the plan in detail, careful to tell T'Challa the steps. "I'm in!" was the first thing to come out of Nakia's mouth. She had a twinkle in her eyes and by the looks, both the king and Nat were giving them, Steve's plan wouldn't be stopped. 

 

"I am all for helping Barnes find love but he and Shuri-" 

 

"I know she's your kid sister T'Challa but at least let us try." Nakia persisted. "That's not what I meant," T'Challa said but whatever he was going to say fell on deaf ears. Nakia and Steve were already planning the next steps. 

 

"Let me guess," Natasha whispered to the king. "They're already together aren't they?"

 

"Very much in love." He whispered back. 

 

This is going to be interesting, Natasha thought. 

 

It was, in fact, interesting to both T''Challa and Natasha. The poor couple was confused at Steve and Nakia's genuine attempt to get them together. It came to the point where Shuri had to hide with the help from Okoye and Ayo when Nakia tried to get her to put on some dresses. Bucky, on the other hand, wasn't fairing up well against Steve. The man either was pointing out Shuri whenever the princess came into the room, causing some reaction from Bucky or slyly suggesting to ask her out making him blush. It made the couple extremely confused while Natasha and T'Challa were trying very hard not to laugh at the absurd plan. It seemed they were determined to get the already together couple- together which made T'Challa and Natasha shake their heads. 

 

The couple was at their wits ends when they managed to doge Steve and into the unoccupied throne room. The only people there were Natasha, T'Challa, and Ayo making sure no harm came to the king. Both Shuri and Bucky looked relieved to find themselves with the trio. 

 

"I'm guessing Steve?" Natasha drawled out. "And probably Nakia?" Shuri grunted in frustration as Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"What the hell is going on?" 

 

"Apparently, since you two haven't told anyone, but me, about being a couple, Steve thought it would be a good idea to set you two up with the help of Nakia." T'Challa looked at the couple as it finally clicked into their brains why Steve and Nakia were doing all this. Bucky let out a groan while Shuri just looked so done. 

 

"So why didn't you tell them that we were already together and don't need their help?" Shuri pressed. Natasha had a smirk on her face. "Because it was just funny seeing them get excited about you guys being a couple." 

 

T'Challa shrugged. "That's what you guys get for not announcing it sooner." 

 

"Tell us what?"

 

The looks on Steve, Nakia, Bucky, and Shuri made T'Challa and Natasha finally burst out laughing. Ayo, who watched the whole thing unfold just shook her head, lips quirked in amusement at the whole scene.

 

"Shuri and I have been together for a couple months now." Bucky slowly explained to the matchmaking duo. "But I thought-" Steve was speechless as he turned towards Natasha and T'Challa who were both calming down from their laughter. 

 

"Did you guys know already, about them?" 

 

Natasha turned to look at them. "T'Challa already knew before all this and he told me when you were on your 'love conquers all' rant."

 

Bucky leaned towards Shuri whispering. " _Love conquers all?_ " Shuri just looked just as bewildered as the White Wolf standing next to her. " _They are all crazy_."

 

Ayo, who was silent the whole time discretely turned to the couple, signaling that maybe they should leave while they still can. Without thinking twice, Shuri hauled ass grabbing Bucky's wrist and bolted out of the room. Steve and Nakia were about to run after them, probably going to ask them more questions when T'Challa stopped them. 

 

T'Challa pulled Nakia aside who was now questioning the king as to who knew about the relationship between Shuri and Bucky. 

 

Steve was pouting making Natasha let out a soft laugh at the man. He had his heart in the right place, even though he was taking it to the next level in his scheme. Who knew Captain America was a romantic?

 

"I wanted them to get together. Sue me, Romanoff." Crossing his arms as he looked at his partner, head tilted in that stubborn look she knew well.

 

Natasha just snorted and looped her arm around Steve's waist. " _I will Rogers_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a bucket of cuteness and fluff!!! Flirty Romanogers in there with cupid buddies Steve and Nakia :)
> 
> More stories to come soon!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one shots, drabbles of WinterPrincess! I'd love for you guys to send prompts on what you'd like to see next! Already working on chapter 2, so send some in folks. 
> 
> :3


End file.
